Give A Cheer For All The Broken
by The Grimm Storyteller
Summary: Determined to be the world's Ultimate Champion, the Champion of both Kanto and Johto heads to the region of Unova. Starting a whole new journey and making new friends on the way. Especially with a certain green haired boy. N/OC(technically Lyra) SopranoShipping. Team Plasma aren't what you'd expect them to be
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

I yawned as I awoke with only my Pokémon to keep my company. They were my best friends in the entire world, after Ethan of course! Or maybe they're before...I'm the Champion of both the Johto and Kanto regions. Though, I get Lance and Red to stand in for me whilst I travel through different leagues. That's my dream. To complete all the gym challenges and become the ultimate champion! Every league, I start with their starter pokémon rather than my own and go from scratch. It's only fair.

My next stop is the Unova Region! I'm so excited! The gym challenges there are so different to what I've done before. I looked at my precious pokémon and sighed. "I'm sorry, guys but I'm going to have to store you for a while. I'm starting a whole new league soon! I promise I'll play with you as much as I can!"

My Typolision, Sparks, nuzzled my next slightly, looking sad. "Hey, buddy. Don't worry. I promise to never forget you! That goes for the rest of you too! Hang on, I have a better idea! How about, instead of storing you guys, I send you home to look after Mum?" I giggled as that seemed to make them all perk up a bit.

Maybe I should explain my team. They were my six most trusted pokémon. A lot of the others I caught, I gave to trainers who I knew would look after them. Others are stored on the PC. Currently, I have Sparks, my Ho-Oh Rainbow Dash (He really doesn't appreciate my humour in his name), Entei, my Tentacruel Poseidon, My Charazard Burn and my Swinub, Snuggles. They were an amazing family. It hurt me to leave them.

Going to the nearest pokémon centre, I used the trade system to send them all home except Entei. He was going to take me to Unova. I loved flying on his back or on Burn's. It felt amazing just soaring through the air! It was a long journey and I fell asleep on the way there numerous times. "_We are here_."Entei's voice entered my mind.

Carefully, I slid off his back and gave him a small hug. "Have a safe journey home, my friend. I'll see you soon. I promise!" He chuckled lightly before flying off. I looked around. So, this is Nuvema Town! It reminds me of NewBark Town but at the same time, it's different.

Well, I guess I should introduce myself.

I'm Siobhan Heart and this is my newest journey!

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and Siobhan seems so...Mary-sueish. She's going to get less Mary-sueish through out the story but first chapters are always hard to write. Also, for those who don't know Siobhan is pronounced Shiv-orn. :) Please review! Also, this story will be updated every Saturday**!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Siobhan!" Quickly, I spun around. There was Professor Juniper running towards me. "Professor Elm told me you were going to be visiting to start your next journey! You're not the only one starting your journey today. There's also two others, Cheren and Bianca. I think the three of you will get on just nicely." She gave me a pleasant smile and led me towards the lab.

I walked around it for a while, feeling incredibly impatient. What was taking these two so long? I felt naked not having any pokémon! The doors to the lab opened and in walked in a teenage boy, about sixteen with black hair and glasses on. He gave me a critical glance. "And you are?"

"Siobhan to meet you, Cheren right?" He rolled his eyes and ignored me. Well, he was just charming. We were obviously going to be the best of friends.

The doors burst open and a blonde girl wearing a rather nice green hat ran in, panting. "S-sorry I'm late! I overslept."

Professor Juniper waved her off. "It's fine, Bianca. Now, today is a big day for all of you! It's the day you'll get your very first Pokémon! Pick carefully. Siobhan, would you like to go first?" I was going to say something about the first pokémon but them I realised they thought I was a brand new trainer. Carefully, I looked at each of the pokéballs before taking the one containing the fire type. As you could tell by me choosing Charmander and Cyndaquil as my previous starters, I had a thing for fire-types. There moves were just so graceful!

"Go! Pokéball!" It opened to reveal a little pig-like pokémon. He was so cute! I beant down to his level and gave him a little rub between his ears. "Hey, buddy. Can I give you a nickname? What about Lava? You like a lava! It's powerful and you're going to be too." He seemed to like that and smiled at me.

As it went on, Cheren chose Oshawott and Bianca chose of them chose to give their Pokémon a nickname. Huh! Weird. It was pretty common where I'm from.

Then the Pokédex was introduced. I know of zoned, seeing as how I'd used one before. When Prof. Juniper was handing them out, she didn't give me one, claiming she'd 'already given it to me'. It was partly true. She's upgraded my current Pokédex to record the pokémon of the region as well as mine and Kanto!

We walked outside the lab, Bianca and Cheren going to tell their parents the news. "So, where are you from?" I jumped hearing the black-haired boy next to me.

"Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm from NewBark Town in Johto!" I smiled, thinking of my home. I missed the smell of it, how it looked, my friends. Thinking about it made me sad. I was extremely homesick.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you're from Johto, how come you're in Unova? Actually, it doesn't matter. So, Johto girl. I challenge you to a battle!"

I couldn't help but smirk. "You're on, my friend. You're on." By this time, Bianca was back and offered to referee.

"Let's go Lava!" My little pig of a friend grinned as he got ready to fight. He only knew a couple of attacks. "Use Tackle!" He ran up to Oshawott

"Dodge and use Tail Whip."

"Lava, counter it with a Tail Whip of your own then use Tackle!" Our pokémon were still pretty weak so the battle didn't last long. Surprisingly, Cheren beat me. It's been a long since that happened. It was refreshing. I gave Lava a hug and fed him an Oran berry. He seemed upset that he'd lost. "It's okay. You tried your hardest! I'm proud of you!"

A woman ran towards us. "You got asked to fill out a Pokédex? Wow! I'm surprised! Well, not really. I already knew she was going to ask you so I got you these." She then handed us each a Town Map before running off.

"Thank you, miss!" I called out after her.

We all made our way to route one from there. Bianca had decided not to battle just yet, not wanting to harm her Snivy. She had a lot of compassion that I already admired her for. I was about to step onto it when Bianca shouted, "WAIT! I know me and Cheren have been to route one before but this is different, I think we should take our first step onto it together as trainers!" Cheren rolled his eyes but complied all the same.

Cheren turned to me, "Do you have an Xtransceiver so we can exchange numbers?"

I shook my head. "No, but I have a Pokégear. It's the less advance Johto one, our tech isn't as good as yours." He put the number I gave him into both his and Bianca's Xtransceivers.

"Wait!" Prof. Juniper ran up to us. "I forgot to teach you how to catch pokémon! " a wild Patrat appeared. "Go Minccino!" She then proceeded to lower the Patrat's health and then catch it. "Did you see that just now? Here's how it goes ,step by step. First, reduce the Pokémon's HP! Pokémon that still have their energy are difficult to catch! If you can use your Pokémon's moves to make the Pokémon you want to catch fall asleep. Or paralyse it! And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you- some Pokéballs! Pokéballs are used for catching Pokémon and carrying the Pokémon you catch." I wrinkled my nose a bit. I didn't like keeping Pokémon in Pokéballs. They were rarely kept like that by me what I was at home. Once we got going, Lava shall walk by my side. "I'll go on ahead. I'll wait for you in Accumula Town!" Prof. Juniper then ran off into route 1.

Cheren spoke next. "She forgot to say that Pokémon jump out at you in the tall grass. I'm heading to Accumula Town, too. "

"I think I'll go, too." Bianca added. "I'm looking forward to the next town so I can go shopping for Pokéballs!"

"So will I." I added, grinning at them both.

Bianca's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute!" Huh? Was something wrong? "Hey, listen! Siobhan, Cheren, I thought of something fun!"

"But we need to get going! I'd imagine the professor's waiting for us!" Oh! Cheren! Don't be such a spoilsport.

"Would you just listen a sec? Seriously!" I giggled. This girl was going to go far! "Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokémon? The person carrying the most Pokémon, including the one received from Professor Juniper, is the winner!"

Cheren thought for a moment. "Huh. That actually sounds interesting. It'll fill up the Pokédex pages so I'm sure the Professor will like it too! Ok, before we reach Accumula Town, make sure to take care of healing your Pokémon at your own house."

"Me and Snivy will do the best for sure!"

"Don't underestimate the power of my dear Lava, Bianca!" Her and Cheren headed into the tall grass.

Here I go! One adventure is over and another begins! It didn't take long before a Pokémon found me. It was a little Patrat! "Lava! I choose you! Use tackle!" The adorable little pig followed my command without question. It was a critical hit! Patrat countered with a tackle of her own but the battle was mine. "Go! Pokéball!" It tapped Patrat on the head and absorbed her. It swayed for a few moments before stars appeared on the Pokéball. She was caught!

I opened the Pokéball and let her out next to Lava. "Hey, girl. Do you mind if I give you a nickname?" She gave me a little chirp which I assumed was yes. "What about Valkyrie? They're very strong female warriors and I'm sure you'll grow to be strong." She grinned at that. Seems she liked it. "Let's get going, guys! I don't like keeping Pokémon in balls!" I ran off and they both followed me.

The next Pokémon I met was a little puppy-like Pokémon called Lillipup. I let Valkyrie fit this battle. "Valkyrie, use tackle followed by tail whip!" The puppy Pokémon countered it with a poorly executed Leer. She mustn't be very strong yet, but I'll train her so she is! I used another tackle then she was weak enough to catch. It was an instant catch! Once more, I opened the Pokéball and she popped out. "Hey there! Can I call you Lupa? She was a she wolf from mythology. Sorry, I just like naming my Pokémon." She didn't seemed to mind and barked happily.

I didn't bother catching anymore Pokémon. No other Pokémon were found on route one. So, I made my way to Accumula Town. I compared Pokémon with the others. Me and Cheren had three whilst Bianca had two. Then our Xtransceivers /Pokégear began to ring. I was slightly jealous because the Pokégear didn't have video. "Hello! How is everyone doing? You and your Pokémon are getting along great now, right?"

"Hey Prof! I think we're doing pretty well! Me and Cheren have three Pokémon and Bianca had two." That seemed to please her a bit.

The Prof. Smiled at us. "Right now, I'm in front of the Pokémon centre! I'd like to show you around so hurry on over, everyone!"

Bianca nodded. "Okay! The Pokémon Centre, right! "

"Well, see you!" The call ended.

Cheren shrugged. "Well, I'm going on ahead. "Him and Bianca walked on ahead of me. I looked down at myself and sighed. I looked a lot different than I did at home. My clothes had been replaced with a tank top, a best and a very short pair of shorts with incredibly long pockets. Though, I kept my hair in two ponytails and kept my her. I needed something to remind me of home.

I casually strolled into the city, my Pokémon gathered around me. I wandered around for a bit, already knowing about Pokémon Centres and Pokémart. Though, it appears they were the same thing here. How odd.

Accumula Town was quite nice and peaceful. It was lovely to walk around it. The people there were kind as well. Hmm...Maybe I'll move here after I become the ultimate Champion! I too, a few Max Potions out of my bag. What? I wasn't going to leave Johto without any method of healing my Pokémon properly. I sprayed one on each of my Pokémon, healing all of them. "There you go, guys!"

I heard a few people speaking. "Sounds like something's going on in the Plaza!" "Well, that's have a little look-see." I followed them as they walked towards the Plaza. How curious.

There was a group of ginger grunts, dressed like Knights with a P on their chest. Great! I defeat Team Rocket with Lance and now another team appears! Just fan-flipping-tastic! A green haired man with a mask covering his face and wearing clothes that looked very expensive stepped forward. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here to represent Team Plasma." So, that's what they're called. "Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation." There were murmurs amongst the crowd. Was this guy serious? This is ridiculous! He walked across the Plaza to address the other side of the Crowd. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners." I don't believe it! It's true! I've had some many partners that I'm sure! "That have to live together because we want and need each other." Which we do. "However...is this really the truth?" Yes."Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume this is true." Many times but all my Pokémon have proved me wrong when they refuse to abandon me. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers." I cut him off.

"This is bull! Pokémon are our friends! I have had the delight of meeting the Johto and Kanto champion. The way she walks with her Pokémon and talks with them shows true friendship. She's offered to let them leave but they stick to her side. If we're imprisoning Pokémon, how come they won't leave her?"

Ghetsis stuttered a bit before replying. "And what do you know of the world, Girl? Last time I checked the mysterious Champion of two Regions had never visited Unova. Why should we believe the words of an insolent little girl."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm from Johto, you idiot! We were raised in the same town, NewBark Town! That's how I know!" I glared at him.

He just carried on with his speech. Idiot. "Pokémon get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work" I wish I have Sparks or Burn with me so they could teach this Ghetsis a lesson! "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" I just did.

There were more murmurs amongst the people. A few comments made me smile. "What if that Girl's right? What if Pokémon are our friends?"

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans." No duh! "They are living beings who contain unknown potential." So are humans. "They are living beings from whim we humans have much to learn. Tell, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon." That left me stumped. Not even I knew and I was a double time Champion. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon. Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon's be equal." What a load of bull. "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon and the correct way to proceed." Thank Arceus, he's finally shut up! "We sincerely appreciate your attention." The grunts formed a protective barrier around the man and they left.

People were talking amongst themselves, taking the words to heart. The crowd dispersed, leaving only a teenager, about my age standing there. He had long green hair and was wearing a baseball outfit, complete with a cap. "Your Pokémon..." Hos voice was smooth and beautiful. "Just now, it was saying..."

"Speaking? You can understand Pokémon?" Entei had been trying to teach me that since I caught him but I just couldn't catch on. He still like to try, though.

"Yes, I can hear them speaking. Oh...Then you can't hear it, either...How sad.. My name is N." A mysterious name for a mysterious man.

"I'm Siobhan." I'd have to tell Cheren and Bianca about this when I next see them. "Nice to meet you, N. I was asked to complete a Pokédex and just left on my journey." I gave him a small smile. "My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

N frowned at me. "The Pokédex, eh? So, you're going g to confine many, many Pokémon into balls for that, then."

Sighing, I shook my head. "Look around me, N. These are my three Pokémon. None of them are confined to a Pokéball. I don't like the idea of it."

"I see..." He looked at my Pokémon. "They seem to like you and you let them walk beside you. How...curious." He looked troubled by it. "I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering are Pokémon really happy that way?" Great! He was just like Ghetsis! Well, Siobhan, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voices again!" Just like that he challenged me to a battle!

He sent out a Purrlion and it seemd to be his only Pokémon. Odd choice for a starter. "Lava, use Tackle! " It was countered with Scratch. I gave Lava a worried look, but he didn't seem too hurt. The battle continued on like this. Purrlion fainted, meaning we'd won! I picked up Lava and gave him a hug. "You did it!" Then I remember the last move he'd used in the Battle. "You learnt Ember." I gently set him down on the ground and looked at N.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." He handed over £700 in winnings. "As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokéballs...Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." Oh N...He then protected to leave.

I hunted around for a whole before finding Cheren. "Cheren!" He turned around and walked up to me. "I've got something I need to tell you." I then told him everything from the Plaza to N.

"Huh. That Ghetsis is wrong! Pokémon are our friends! This N guy seems weird. Stay away from him, Siobhan. He might hurt you. Anyways, I'm going to head to Striaton city to challenge the Gym Leader there!" Cheren ran off. Odd boy.

I suppose I should head out that way but first, I need to heal my Pokémon. I head to the Pokémon Centre before heading towards Route two. I took out the Running Shoes in my bag and put them on. It felt good running and my Pokémon seemed to like it. "Let's get going, guys!" A few different Pokémon cries were my reply.

I read the electric Bulletin Boars in the gate tunnel. Huh. Never seen one of those before. It's pretty cool. Never mind, I walked through it and onto Route Two. There was a lot of trees and trainers around. Not to mention tall grass! Yeah! I'm gunna catch me some Pokémon!

A wild Purrlion appeared. This time, I let Lupa do the work. "Lupa! Use tackle!" She happily did so. It didn't take long until we'd lowered Purrlion's HP. "Go Pokéball!" Purrlion was capture! Yes! I let her out of the Pokéball so she was with the others. "I'm going to give you the nickname Cheshire. Do you like that?" She rubbed herself against my leg in response.

After a few Pokémon battles, I made it to the city. I loved Gym Battles! They were so exciting! It was a pleasant looking city with lots of flats and high houses. It made me feel somewhat claustrophobic. It appeared the Gym in this town as also a restaurant. That meant that I could eat before the battle! Sweet! I was going to go and train in the Dreamyard for a while before hand. Best to prepared! I might even make a new friend!

As I was battling through trainers, a girl came up to me. "Hey! Your starter's a Tepig, right? That means it will struggle against Water Types. Here! Take this Pansage!" She handed me a Pokéball and walked away. Was she serious? That is no way to look after Pokémon! She doesn't know me or know what kind of person I am! It's not right to give them away randomly! Sighing, I opened the Pokéball and Pansage came out and sat on my head. "You, my friend, shall be known as Vine."

Right, so now I've trained. It's time for my a Gym Battle! Woohoo! Let's do this!

**A/N: Sorry about how crappy this chapter is! Please review!**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The smell of food hit me as I walked in to the Gym. My stomach rumbled. I ordered a tofu burger and some poffins for my Pokémon. What? Meat disgusted me. The idea of turning Pokémon into food was wrong. I hated it. The burger was delicious and my team seemed to like their poffins.

So, with a full stomach and raring to go, we journeyed into the Gym. It was quite confusing at first. To get through the Gym, there were curtains with three types of Pokémon fire, water and grass. You had to step on the button with the Pokémon type that was stronger than it. Once you get the hang of it, it's easy.

There was a few trainers I had take care of; A waiter and a waitress. They weren't overly hard opponents. I healed my Pokémon before going to face the Gym Leader. There was a green haired man in a suit. What is with this Region and green haired people? "Welcome to Straiton City Pokemon Gym." Two people stepped out behind him. One with red hair and one with blue.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokémon." Awesome! Another person who shared my love of Fire-types. Hang on. There was three of them. Did I have to fight them all?

"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The blue haired boy introduced himself. He was a nice gentleman.

I'm guessing the green haired guy is a Grass-type user. "And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokémon." I so called it! "Um, you see...as for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er..."

Chili interrupted. He seemed as hot-headed as his Pokémon were bound to be. "Oh, enough! Listen up! The three of us shall decide whom you shall battle." What? "It'll be based on the type of the first Pokémon you chose!" It'll probably be Cress, since he has a type advantage on me.

The man in question spoke next. "That is indeed the case and the partner you first chose was Fire-type, it seems." Cress was very polite and timid. "That is correct! It shall be I and my esteemed Water types you must face in battle! What incredible luck for you-you get to battle the best among the three of us." I grinned at that. Let the battle commence!

Cress sent out a Lillipup whilst I chose my partner, Lava. We can do this! "Lava, use Ember!"

"Lillipup, counter it with Work Up!" After another Ember, Lillipup was down for the count. Cress sent out his next Pokémon, a Panpour so I sent out Vine. "Come on, Vine! One down, one to go! Let's do this!"

The battle was long. Me having the type advantage but Cress having the strongest Pokémon. We could win this! I knew we could! "Vine! Use vine whip!" With that move, Panpour finally fainted. I'd won! I'd won my first Unova Gym Battle!

Once I'd exited the Gym, a woman came up to me and introduced herself as Fennel. I remember Prof. Elm mentioning her before. They were friends. "Professor Elm asked me to give you something. Please, follow me."

"Sure thing!" I happily followed her, I always liked gifts. Well, who didn't?"

"You're going to meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region. Am I right? Oh, the stairs are right here! My room is upstairs here. Come on, go upstairs." I slowly followed her up to her room. It cool looking and very sciencey. "So like I said, I'm Fennel, and as you can see, I'm a scientist. In fact, the subject I'm researching is Trainers! Professor Elm is my fiend from college. He asked me to help you. So! I'll give you something to help you. This is a Hidden Machine for you." I wonder what move it is. She handed me cut. Yes! I haven't gotten this move yet in this region. "I'd like to ask you a favour. There's a place called the Dreamyard on the outskirts of the City. I'd like some of the Dream Mist that a Pokémon there called Munna gives off to analysis."

Well, I guess I was going to the Dreamyard. Bianca was there already. "Hey, Siobhan! You looking for this mystery Pokémon too?" I nodded and began looking around when a Pokémon's cry filled my ears. "Hey! Did you hear a sound coming from the other side of that wall? Come on, let's go see!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her.

There in the middle of the floor was Munna. What a beautiful Pokémon it was. It moved away but Bianca approached it. "Oh! Wait!" I think she wanted to catch it.

Guess who appeared right then? Team Plasma. "We found you, Munna!" If they think they're getting Munna, they have another thing coming! "Come on! Come in! Make some Dream Mist!" How dare they attack a Pokémon like that!

"Huh?" Bianca frowned. "Who are you?"

"Bianca, this is Team Plasma. Didn't Cheren mention them to you? They want to free all Pokémon because apparently they aren't happy with humans. Way to contradict yourself by attacking an innocent Pokémon!" I snarled at them.

"We need to do it for our dream! We're going to use Munna's dream mist to make people want to release their Pokémon." I brought my fist back and swung it at the female Grunt's face.

"People will never release their friends. I suggest you leave this Pokémon alone!"

The ginger girl sneered at me. "And who are you to tell us otherwise, little girl?" I glanced at Bianca and sighed, I can't believe I was doing this.

"My name is Siobhan Heart,the Champion of both Johto and Kanto. In my absense, Lance and Red serve as Champion. I'm a stronger fighter than you so stand down!" I swear Bianca's draw was going to hit the floor with my revelation.

"You're bluffing!" The male grunt said before kicking Munna. What had the poor Pokémon done to him? "Come on! Spit out the Dream Mist! "

"You're kicking a Pokémon to make it give off Dream Mist?" The blond's eyes blazed with anger. "That's mean! Why? You're Trainers too, right? "

"That's right." They both spoke at the same time. Freaky. "We're Pokémom trainers too, but we're fighting for a different reason. Unlike you two, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokémon!" "And setting Pokémon free means we win Pokémon battles and take Pokémon by force! So, on that note, we are going to rescue your Pokémon from you!" When one stopped, the other started.

"Whaaat! Don't hurt Siobhan!" Thanks Bianca.

We both took on one Grunt each. Mine sent out Patrat so I sent out Lupa. She hadn't really battle much yet. "Use tackle!" She managed to half Patrat's help. The Grunt used tackle as well. The Patrat was no match for Lupa. He was the Grunt's only Pokémon so I won!

"You stupid little Pokémon!" He went to hit the Patrat but I grabbed his arm.

"Not a smart move, /friend/." It seems Bianca had finished with her Grunt as well.

The grunts looked stunned. "...I can't believe we lost! But we have to obtain the Dream Mist!" The idiot went and started hurting Munna again. "Come on! Make with the Dream Mist!"

"Stop it!" I roared at him, making him flinch.

There was a flash of light and when it was done, there stood Ghetsis. "What are you two doing goofing off?" Another Ghetsis appeared on the other side of them. What's going on? "We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokémon from foolish people!" Then they both disappeared and one single Ghetsis appeared behind the Grunts. "If you cannot fulfil your duties..."

One grunt turned to the other, "T-this is-isn't Ghetsis when he's gathering followers...Or Ghetsis when he's trying to control people by tricking them with speeches! This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he's about to issues punishment...At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us! "They ran off.

There was a flash and Ghetsis disappeared. A Pokémkn that looked like Munna but was different, perhaps Munna's evolved form came towards us. Bianca gave me a curious look. "What was that just now? That person called Ghetsis appeared all over the place! Are you...Are you really a Champion?"

I nodded. "You can't tell anyone, Bianca. Not even Cheren. And I do believe our friends here have a few tricks up their sleeves."

"Siobhan!" Fennel was running towards us. "I couldn't wait, so I came over!...Is this Musharna?!" The Musharna talked with the Munna before they both went off together. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, Fennel." Bianca went into to a retelling of the tale.

"I think I follow that. Musharna is the evolved form of Munna. It probably used it's power-making dreams into reality-to save Munna. Which means...wait a second! Is this Dream Mist?" She hopped up and down before picking it up and scurrying off. Well, then.

"Phew. How random was that?" You're telling me, Bianca! I laughed. "I'm going to go look for more Pokémon like that!" I waved as we parted ways.

I explored for a while before deciding to move on to the next City and Gym.

That night after I'd had Tepig start a fire and eaten a meal of roast berries with my Pokémon, I fell asleep under some trees on Route 3. My Pokémon curled up around me, making me feel both safe and warm. This journey was amazing so far! Who knows where it was going to take me?


End file.
